Silbern
Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 6 was a large, ice-encrusted palace that the Wandenreich used as its main base of operations during the Quincy Blood War. Overview The Sternritter and their subordinates reside in Silbern with their emperor, Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 14-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 542, pages 15-17 It is surrounded by a massive, similarly ice-encrusted city comprised of seemingly abandoned buildings''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 546, pages 12-14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 558, page 6 which is approximately as large as the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 546, pages 10-4 & 16 Silbern itself is a wide, two-tiered building. The bottom tier is supported by six thick columns, while the upper tier is roughly half as wide and long, instead being held up by pillars; it also features windows consisting of two thin slats in the wall on either side. The ground below it has a set of stairs leading up to the lower tier, and the entire complex is surrounded by an angular barrier with octagonal joints. Silbern is framed by two gutted, curving, tusk-like structures arching toward each other in front of it, and is dwarfed by a large, rectangular tower with a cross on each side rising up behind it; during the war with the Gotei 13, Yhwach uses this tower as a platform to enter the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 3-5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 586, page 17 The entire area is covered in varying amounts of ice, giving every surface a jagged look with dozens of stalagmites.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 12-13 The rooms within Silbern vary drastically in size and purpose, ranging from spacious assembly halls''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 542, pages 16-17 to a medium-sized throne room where Yhwach operates as the emperor of the Wandenreich''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 490, pages 12-13 to personal and private rooms for the Sternritter themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 7 Sternritter Grandmaster Jugram Haschwalth's private quarters are located in the tower behind Silbern,Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 11 while Yhwach resides within the lower tier of Silbern in a small room lit by torches and decorated with filigree, featuring only a small throne on a platform.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 544, page 1 There is a separate room in midair where Tier Harribel, the former ruler of Hueco Mundo, is imprisoned.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 15-16 During the second invasion of Soul Society, Yhwach oversaw the war from a large, open-air, torch-lit room while sitting on the same throne,Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 5 and slept in a barren, open-air room on a more ornate throne.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 5 These rooms are connected by wide hallways that are comprised of the pillars supporting the upper tier of Silbern on one side, allowing inhabitants to easily move between levels.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 8 & 10 Housed within Silbern are multiple ornate metal plates known as that can be quickly moved between using ;Bleach manga; Chapter 660, page 13 one of these gates was used to invade Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 1 Silbern and the city surrounding it reside in a dimension within the Seireitei known as the , which the Quincy created after fleeing to Soul Society from the war with the Shinigami 1,000 years ago. This dimension cannot normally be seen or detected by the Shinigami, which is why the Quincy called their new army the "Invisible Empire." When leaving the Schatten Bereich, the Wandenreich does not need a method of bypassing the walls surrounding the Seireitei because they have always been inside the Seireitei; furthermore, the Wandenreich can decompose the Reishi particles that make up the Seireitei to reveal Silbern and its city.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 11-13 However, Yhwach cannot leave this area for more than a certain period of time before having to retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 11-12 During the second major battle of the Quincy Blood War, Yhwach replaced the Seireitei with Silbern and the Wandenreich city in order to bypass the time constraint that ended the previous conflict and negate any traps that the Shinigami had prepared.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 4-8 After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach brought the entire Wandenreich city to the Soul King Palace and drastically altered its appearance. Having placed the main palace at ground level while covering parts of it with ice,Bleach manga; Chapter 627, pages 8-9 & 14-17 Yhwach also connected the five floating cities nearby to the Wandenreich city, thus creating a massive Quincy Zeichen, and formed a massive, tower-like palace comprised of multiple large buildings with Silbern located at the top for his new stronghold, which he named because it would be the cornerstone of his new world.Bleach manga; Chapter 628, pages 14-17 Having made a new, larger throne room within Silbern,Bleach manga; Chapter 628, page 16 Yhwach created large stone guardians lining the hallways to stop intruders.Bleach manga; Chapter 661, pages 12-14 During Ichigo Kurosaki's decisive battle with Yhwach, Silbern was largely destroyed by Ichigo unleashing the Reiatsu of his Merged Hollow Form.Bleach manga; Chapter 676, pages 8-9 Silbern Locations References Navigation Category:Locations